


Left Foot Out

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has to learn a dance and Jack tries to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Foot Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Prompt #322 Deadline

Ianto moved his foot out and then in. That didn't seem right. Ianto looked down at the book of dance steps in front of him. It was left foot out, right hand in.

Ianto grumbled and kicked at the book. He could remember the exact number of people he's retconed but he couldn't remember dance steps. Granted there were over a thousand steps (one thousand two hundred sixty to be exact) but the point still stood. It didn't help that the Hokeypeople had set a deadline of one week for their visit and they expected to be greeted by their tradition welcoming dance.

Ianto heard the front door of his flat open.

'Still working on the dance,' Jack asked from behind Ianto.

Ianto turned around and took Jack's coat. The weight and feeling of wool calmed Ianto's foul mood.

'Yes. It's been trying.'

Jack moved forward and dropped a kiss on Ianto's lips. 'I'm sure you'll do fine. You know what might help?'

'Let me guess, dancing naked.'

Jack grinned. 'Exactly!'

Ianto sat Jack's coat on the back of his couch. 'I was joking.'

'I wasn't. Do you want some help relaxing?'

Now it was Ianto's turn to grin, he knew all about Jack's help with relaxing.. 'Sure. Why not.'

Jack dropped to his knees and opened Ianto trousers. He pulled out Ianto's cock and licked the head. His tongue traced patterns on Ianto's cock until Ianto was hard. Putting his hands on Jack's shoulders, Ianto groaned. Jack took all of Ianto's cock into his mouth and Ianto moaned. Jack's pheramones made Ianto's nose itch, they were a mint scent in the air. 

Jack backed off and sucked. Ianto came.

As Ianto came down from his orgasm he thought maybe learning the welcome dance wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
